Respirators and masks, particularly fullface designs, are difficult to don and doff. Most have several points of adjustment, usually four or more, all of which have to be pulled in order to tighten the facepiece to the wearer's face when donning, and all of which have to be loosened before the respirator can be removed from the wearer's face. When temporarily or otherwise leaving the contaminated area, the time and complexity of donning and doffing make it difficult for the wearer to take a quick break from the confinement and from the heat which has built up inside of the respirator facepiece.